


...but some of her best friends are bangaa!

by pettiot



Series: Threshold [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Drabble, Xeno, penelo's sordid history rivalled only by fran's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-15
Updated: 2009-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettiot/pseuds/pettiot
Summary: Vaan asks a personal question. Penelo's drunk enough to answer.
Series: Threshold [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664512





	...but some of her best friends are bangaa!

Vaan leaked his mouthful of vok. 'A Bangaa?'

Shared secrets were supposed to be respected, not dribbled over. 'So what? Some Viera and some Humes get together.'

'Balthier and Fran are both warmblooded.'

'I bet Balthier's done it with a Seeq.'

'Lies like that make Balthier cry, Penelo.'

'My point.' Penelo's index proved mysteriously pink-stained, to match the glasses, Vaan's chin, and the vok carnage across the floor mat spread between them. She sat on her hand. 'Migello raised me, in my heart, Bangaa, Hume, there's no real difference.'

'Uh-huh.'

He'd hatched on the same sands as Migello. He wore black bangles, vermillion brands, stained his eyeteeth gold, and compulsively chewed fennel seeds. She'd spent ages rubbing her palm over his textured tongue, his teeth. No difference? Maybe, but it had been the differences between her flesh and his that she'd hungered to explore.

He'd been so deliriously wild.

Except, once unsheathed, his length hadn't prove useful. She suggested a different position, only to discover his vocabulary limited, he was barely three years out of the shell. Scrabbling for leverage, his hindclaws destroyed her mattress. Try explaining that away to a paternally responsible Migello.

'He was fantastic. Just so you know.'

Vaan grinned, pinkly. 'So good you can't even remember his name?'


End file.
